Ko-Matoran
Ko-Matoran are a sub-species of Matoran imbued with an Elemental influence over Ice. History Similarly to all other Matoran sub-species, the Ko-Matoran were conceived by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, they aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, the Ko-Matoran were eventually placed in strategic colder climates of the Great Spirit Robot, notably staking a regional foothold in Metru Nui and in the mountainous regions of the central Matoran Universe. Sharing their terrain with the larger Matoran populace, the Ko-Matoran endeavored to carry out their purpose by maintaining their villages, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, Ko-Matoran became imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Roughly 79,500 years ago, the Ko-Matoran populace of Metru Nui became complicit in the Great Disruption following a trading dispute between Po-Metru and Ta-Metru. With the dispute escalating into a full-scale war, the residents of Ko-Metru were at first impartial to the conflict before they were ultimately forced into an alliance with the Po-Matoran. Although the Brotherhood of Makuta would eventually intervene to end the conflict and restore Metru Nui, the Great Disruption would cause lingering hostilities and resentment between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran across the Matoran Universe. Roughly 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm, a Ko-Matoran named Matoro was known to have risen to a position of prominence on the island of Mata Nui, eventually resulting in his transformation into a Toa Inika, a Toa team charged with preserving the integrity of Mata Nui during a period of fatal instability. Deemed worthy of bearing the Kanohi Ignika, Matoro was known to have donned the mask and expended his own life force to restore the Great Spirit Robot's operating system. In recognition of his sacrifice in the line of duty, the whole of Metru Nui entered a period of mourning and the tragic death of the late Toa of Ice was recorded by Kopeke the Chronicler. Following the Reformation of Spherus Magna, the Turaga of Metru Nui celebrated Matoro as the true herald of Mata Nui's revival, marking a decisive footnote in Ko-Matoran history. Abilities and Traits Ko-Matoran are known to be a meticulous and unsociable tribe, revered for some of the finer philosophical discoveries and inventions in the Matoran Universe. Occasionally proving to be secretive and unwelcoming, Ko-Matoran can appear coarse and abrasive around strangers. Possessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Ice Energy, Ko-Matoran possess a natural affinity towards colder climates. As such, with both a degree of natural competency in philosophy and resistance to extreme cold, professions in academia and philosophy often suited Ko-Matoran. Typically, Ko-Matoran are known to adorn themselves in white armor, usually complimented by secondary shades of dull blue, silver, or gray. Known Ko-Matoran *Ehrye *Ekumas - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga * Gro - Deceased *Ignavus - Deceased *Ihu - Deceased *Ivel *Jekkai - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Jeko *Kazi *Kopeke *Kualus - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Kyros *Norn *Nuju - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Matoro - Formerly; Transformed into Toa, Deceased *Mazeka *Navahko - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Selja *Vagnus Category:Ice Category:Ko-Matoran